Laser-based time-of-flight (TOF) ranging, sometimes referred to as LIDAR or LADAR, may be used to obtain a three-dimensional (3D) representation and in some cases to measure motion of an object or a scene in a variety of applications including but not limited to robotic navigation and mapping, spacecraft and aerial vehicle landing and positioning systems, remote target identification and tracking, surveying, and atmospheric remote sensing. Some existing TOF systems may measure the range at multiple locations by illuminating the object or scene with a temporally-modulated or pulsed laser beam spatially scanned using galvanic mirrors and utilizing a time-resolving detector to sense the round-trip propagation time with respect to an optical and/or electronic reference. Alternatively, a TOF technique sometimes referred to as Flash LIDAR may illuminate the object or scene with wide-area laser light or an array of laser beams and use an active pixel detector array to measure the round-trip time of light reflected from multiple locations in parallel, making it possible to capture a reflectivity image and a range map simultaneously without scanning Additionally, TOF systems may estimate line-of-sight object velocities at the measured locations from the Doppler frequency shift of the respective detected laser beams.